Small cell basestations are known and used in many cellular networks. A small cell basestation forms an access point that provides mobile coverage in areas where such coverage is problematic. Small cell basestations may for example be deployed in residential or business premises. The small cell basestation connects to the core network of a cellular network operator by means of an existing network connection. The device then provides cellular network coverage for subscribers within a coverage area of the device. Small cell basestations are intended to complement existing macro layer network coverage such that user equipment devices may attach to and use either a macro layer basestation or a small cell basestation, depending on their location. A cooperating group or network of such small cell basestations may be established, for example to provide service in larger premises having multiple floors or a significant surface area.